


It's Daroga's Time to Shine!

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: And a couple duets, And some group songs, Andrew Lloyd Webber Musical, Daroga Gets to Sing!, Daroga gets his own solos, Gen, New song lyrics, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Revising song lyrics is hard!, Song Revisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: In 1985, Andrew Lloyd Webber's hauntingly spectacular musical, The Phantom of the Opera, premiered. But the musical left out a key character from Leroux's novel: The Persian/Daroga. Now, over 30 years later, Daroga gets his chance to step into the spotlight and sing his own versions of the songs from Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical. Well, in a manner of speaking, anyway.





	1. Title song

**Author's Note:**

> General Note: Yeah, I just thought that Daroga could use a little love. He should have been in the musical, like really!
> 
> Just keep in mind, rewriting song lyrics is difficult, so please have patience. This is also posted on FF.net, so some of these are already complete. We'll see how long it takes for me to get the rest of them done. 
> 
> Chapter Note:  
> Just a warning, it gets a little confusing towards the end of the song because there is one line where there normally would be singing that is replaced by the characters actions instead. You’ll see it. It’s marked with an asterisk.

**(Daroga)**

Beneath the opera house,

I know he’s there

I’m haunted by his face,

And the past we share

And now I realize

His dark charade

The Phantom of the Opera is just

His masquerade

**(Erik)**

Hello again, my friend

We meet once more

Our destinies collide

Like years before

And since you know the truth,

Don’t be afraid

The Phantom of the Opera’s indeed

My masquerade

**(Daroga)**

The genius you possess

Can’t be denied

But underneath your mask

**(Erik)**

A freak does hide

**(Both)**

A creature of the dark,

That fate betrayed

The Phantom of the Opera is now

Your/my masquerade

**(Voices)**

He’s here, the Phantom of the Opera

Beware, the Phantom of the Opera

**(Erik)**

In all your memories,

You’ve always known

That man and mystery

**(Daroga)**

Through you, they’ve shown

**(Both)**

And in this underworld,

Where music’s made

The Phantom of the Opera became

Your/my masquerade

**(Erik hands Daroga sheet music)**

**(Erik)**

(Speaking) Sing it for me, Daroga. Sing it.

***(Daroga gives Erik a confused look, and Erik impatiently urges him on)**

**(Daroga)**

(Quietly) He’s there, the Phantom of the Opera

He’s there, the Phantom of the Opera

Beware, the Phantom of the Opera

**(Erik)**

(Speaking) No! SING it, Daroga!

**(Daroga)**

(Louder) He’s here, the Phantom of the Opera

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**(Erik)**

(Speaking) SING IT FOR ME!!!!

**(Daroga)**

(Loudest) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!


	2. Wishing You Where Somehow Here Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that these first two chapters were switched around from the way they are on FF.net. This was the first song I ever revised, so I had this one put first. But I wasn't paying attention to which one I was posting first on here. My bad.
> 
> Not that it really matters which comes first. But now that I think about it, I guess that it makes sense to put the title song first.
> 
>  
> 
> As for this chapter, if you've read Susan Kay's novel Phantom, you know that in this song, Daroga is singing to his late wife and son. Poor guy.

**(Daroga)**

You were once my loving family,

You were all that mattered.

I was once a husband and father,

Then my world was shattered.

Wishing you were both still here with me,

How I long to have you near.

I find no relief,

No peace from this grief,

In knowing you’re not here.

Just to hold you in my arms once more,

But knowing that I never will.

The pain and regret,

I’ve tried to forget,

But sorrow haunts me still.

Alone, my world is cold and quiet,

I need you here beside me.

To hear you laugh and break the silence,

And fill this void inside me.

 

(Brief instrumental break)

 

For years I did try

So hard not to cry,

But it’s too much to bear!

Wishing you were both still here with me!

With you, I would at last be home!

Now that you’re gone,

How can I be strong,

When I feel so alone!?

 

Heal this broken heart,

Heal this shattered soul!

Put the pieces together, make me whole!

And help me to let go.

I must let you go.


	3. I Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t a full song. But it’s in the show and the lyrics just came to me so I had to write it.
> 
> This is the small part that Christine sings when she wakes up after The Music of the Night. 
> 
> Not quite as impressive as the rest in here, I admit.

**(Daroga)**

I remember, long ago

Back in Persia

When I first met that man

A genius hidden by a mask

Who both fascinates and scares me

Is he a monster or a man?


	4. Angel of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just needed to happen. Christine and Daroga needed to have at least one duet together!
> 
> Here, the two of them are singing about their very different views of Erik. This takes place before Erik reveals his true identity to Christine. This is what I like to call a “blind duet.” Basically, it’s a duet where the two people singing are unaware of each other. 
> 
> This is the first part, not the reprise.
> 
> Also, this is the last fully complete song I have so far. I have The Music of the Night revision in the works right now. However, that has been sitting unfinished on Microsoft Word for several years now, so there's no telling when it will be complete. So sorry, it looks like you guys might have to wait for an undetermined amount of time for the next one.

**(Christine)**

Angel of Music, sent from Heaven

Reveal to me your glory

Angel, your genius knows no boundaries

I pray now for your guidance

**(Brief instrumental break)**

**(Daroga)**

Who is that man in the shadows?

That figure who’s shrouded by night?

This phantom that walks in our presence,

Yet is out of sight?

No one here knows the truth about him

Only I know his secret

He’s simply a man whom grace abandoned

And loneliness has consumed him

**(Christine)**

Hear me sweet Angel of Music

I ask you to come to me now

Let your music and radiance surround me

Set me free somehow

**(Daroga)**

Angel or demon, man or phantom

In darkness, he sits there, waiting

**(Christine:** Come to me, Angel of Music)

Terror and wonder overwhelm me

As I feel his gaze burning

He’s watching us right now

**(Christine)**

Please come to me

**(Daroga)**

All around us

**(Christine)**

I need to hear your voice

**(Daroga)**

It frightens me

**(Christine)**

Don’t ever leave me


End file.
